


Diverging Tides

by TheWurst



Series: Turning the Tides [1]
Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Crack, Emotionally Unstable Dean Winchester, F/F, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWurst/pseuds/TheWurst
Summary: During mission gone wrong, Tris has fallen into the arms of an angel. Can Four save her from an old friend, Darkness?"Do you promise?" Tris whispered, tears leaving wet tracks down her dust-streaked face."Yes," Four replied, his voice steady and comforting. "I'm never gonna give you up. Not to those monsters.""Never gonna let you down," Tris finished, as the building around them collapsed into a smoldering heap of rubble.





	Diverging Tides

Beatris was trapped inside a cave.

Beat ea scared for her life. She didn't want to die. Four was trapped with her.

“I have an idea…’ He exclaimered. “Im going to eat the rocks so we can get out of this cave. “ And just like that, he began eaiting the rocks. Scarfing down the rocks actually. He even had a few drinks on the rocks.

Severa; nanoseconds later, a rumble could be ehard from within the cavern walls. Ah yes he said. The dragon has awoken. The darkness was here. fROM said darness rose a behemoth of a beast, towering over 20 small towers, and also crushing them on his way. There was a momnemnt when time paused, and the beast’s skin rippled with unshed energy. It slowly blinked, the pupils of its enormous eyes dialating as it caught the scent of wounded prey.

Tris and 4 stood for like 3 seconds then dove behid a 2 large rock. “SHHHHH,” one yelled. “Why are you yelling?” tris questioned “SHUT UP AND BE QUIET!” 4 screamed at her, droplets of split flying from his mouth.

* * *

 

**PRESIDENT SNOWMAN POV**

In the early to mid 1800s, America’s surge of gradual expansions planted the root for many tensions, which soon developed into serious conflicts. America became split into two separate sections; a productive industrial north, and a driven agricultural south. However by the 1860’s, the South broke away from the U.S, initiating the urgency for immediate action. I m whiggian. Watch me whiggle whiggle. Tris looked on at him confusedly. “What do you mean?” “You heard me,” four murmured. “I'm a whig…” of brian imagery technologies;

structural and functional. An example of a structural technology is the MRI scan, which can give a detailed picture of internal structures in the body. It provides electromagnetic field-water molecules in the scans.

* * *

To what extent did Abbybab’s existence alter the predetermined route, and do you agree with his judgement.

* * *

 

Why. Sentient wigs, called whigs by opposing politicians, were part of a conspiracy to gain power of the three branches of government. Which branch do you think was most affected by the wigs(whigs)?

* * *

A rock debris fell on top of beavertress’s hippocampus. HM screamed like a roasted chicken and flys away. “Becacer!!!!!” 4 creamed, scared that she ded. His teeeth were shattered from eating so many rocks, and he could no longer digest them. Without Beters, he had no will to keep on digging….or even escape. “no…. I have to keep on living… and make my momma proud” He screamed furiously at the rocks, grabbed Beaytive’s lehs and used her body as a shovel to break apart the rocks. Her body flailed around. Alaska


End file.
